1. Field the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to dynamic circuits.
2. Background Art
Dynamic circuits have achieved widespread use in a variety of applications, including central processor units (CPUs), dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), and content-addressable memories (CAMs), for example. Dynamic circuits operate by storing a charge during a pre-charge phase and discharging or maintaining the charge in an evaluation phase to implement a logic function.
Dynamic circuits are typically faster and require less area than static circuits. However, in general, they have higher power consumption.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.